This application claims priority to Taiwan patent application Serial No. 090108027, filed Apr. 03, 2001.
The present invention relates to a method for checking tape automated bonding (TAB) regions, and more particularly to a method used in fabricating processes of display modules for checking tape automated bonding regions of the display modules.
In the fabricating process of a liquid crystal display module, assembling a printed circuit board is performed after a tape automated bonding (TAB) region provided on a panel of the liquid crystal display. Before assembling the printed circuit board, a checking step performed by a checking machine is necessary for confirming whether the TAB region is in the standard position.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a display module having a screen region 10 and a TAB region 20.
Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a schematic view showing a conventional checking machine for outer lead bonding (OLB). The checking machine includes a main body 1 and a test plate 2. The main body 1 includes a main holder 11 and a transparent or hollow cover 12. A back light source 13 is installed in the main holder 11. The test plate 2 includes a supporting plate 21 and a splint 22. The supporting plate 21 has a circuit plate 23 for the test. Both the supporting plate 21 and the splint 22 both have hollow portions. The hollow portions are used for a beam from the back light source 13 passing through when the display is clipped between the supporting plate 21 and the splint 22.
The circuit plate 23 positioned on the supporting plate 21 could represent the circuit plate, which would be assembled on the display module in the following fabricating process. Hence, the state of electric conduction between the TAB region 20 and the circuit plate 23 is checked to represent the state of the TAB region. The state of electric conduction between the TAB region 20 and the circuit plate 23 is shown on the screen of the display module. Only the display module having the standard TAB region could be assembled with a printed circuit board.
Presently, in the fabrications of display modules with different sizes, a checking machine is specifically designed for a display module with a specific size. For example, a specific checking machine is designed for 14xe2x80x3 displays. The 14xe2x80x3 display is exposed through the hollow portion 241 of the test plate, and the position of the circuit plate 231 fits the TAB region of the display module as shown in FIG. 3(a). Then, the test plate is placed on 14xe2x80x3 main holder for being checked.
Another specific checking machine is designed for 15xe2x80x3 displays. Please refer to FIG. 3(b). The 15xe2x80x3 display is exposed through the hollow portion 242 of the test plate, and the position of the circuit plate 232 fits the TAB region of the display module. Then, the test plate and the display are placed on 15xe2x80x3 main holder for being checked.
However, using various sizes of checking machines for fitting various sizes of display modules increases the cost and takes lots of space.
In order to overcome the foresaid drawbacks, the present invention provides a method used in fabrication processes of display modules for checking positions of tape automated bonding regions of display modules.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for checking positions of tape automated bonding regions of display modules with different sizes by regulating the size of the hollow portion on the test plate for fitting the circuit plate.
It is an aspect of the present invention to provide a method used in fabricating processes of a first display module and a second display module for checking a first and a second positions of tape automated bonding (TAB) regions on the first and second display modules.
In accordance with the present invention, the method includes steps of providing a main holder having a holding panel, providing at least a first test plate and a second test plate, wherein the first test plate, the second test plate and the holding panel have the same peripheral sizes. The first and second test plates respectively have a first hollow portion and a second hollow portion for suiting the first display module and the second display module. A first circuit plate and a second circuit plate are respectively disposed around the first and second hollow portions, placing the first display module on the first test plate, and placing the first display module together with the first test plate on said holding panel of the main holder for checking whether the first position of the tape automated bonding region of the first display module fits a third position of the first circuit plate in the fabricating process of the first display module. And placing the second display module on the second test plate, and placing the second display module together with the second test plate on the holding panel of said main holder for checking whether said second position of the tape automated bonding region of the second display module fits a fourth position of the second circuit plate in the fabricating process of the second display module.
In addition, the method further includes a step of determining whether the tape automated bonding regions fit the circuit plates by viewing test images on displays.
Preferably, the method further includes a step of setting a back light source in the main holder for providing light to the displays.
Preferably, the method further includes a step of providing a cover for covering on the test plates and proving pressure to make the tape automated regions closely contact with the circuit plates when the test plates are put on the holding panel of the main holder.
Preferably, the cover is a transparent cover for facilitating the displays viewed through the transparent cover.
Preferably, the cover is a hollow cover for facilitating the displays viewed through the hollow cover.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a method used in fabricating processes of display modules with various sizes for checking positions of tape automated bonding (TAB) regions on the display modules.
In accordance with the present invention, the method includes steps of providing a main holder having a holding panel with a size sufficient for suiting the display modules, providing at least two test plates, wherein the test plates and the holding panel have the same peripheral sizes, and the test plates respectively have a hollow portion for suiting the display modules, providing two circuit plates respectively disposed around the first and second hollow portions for suiting the positions of the tape automated regions, and selecting a test plate having a suitable hollow portion for a specific circuit plate and a display module with a specific size in the fabricating process of the display module with the specific size.
In addition, the method further includes a step of determining whether the tape automated bonding regions fit the circuit plates by viewing test images on screens of the display modules.
Preferably, the method further includes a step of setting a back light source in the main holder for providing light to the screens of the display modules.
Preferably, the method further includes a step of providing a cover for covering on the test plates and proving pressure to make the tape automated regions closely contact with the circuit plates when the test plates are placed on the holding panel of the main holder.
Preferably, the cover is a transparent cover for facilitating the displays viewed through the transparent cover.
Preferably, the cover is a hollow cover for facilitating the displays viewed through the hollow cover.
The present invention may best be understood through the following descriptions with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: